sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Briner
Sarah Briner is the Thirdtth Girl of the Year released by American Girl. She was released in 2006. Character Sarah is a Twenty Two-year-old girl in Murray Ridge who lives on Howard St in Elyria, Ohio. She is skilled in Cheerleading but struggles with her Work Jobs, specifically Different Work Jobs. Sarah is the Youngest of Four children, with Her Older sisters named Emily Jean, who Is Twenty Two Years Old. And Works At Petsmart. Her dad is a Lan Technician Support and her mother Was A Stay At Home Mom. Sarah is described as Well-Behaved, Quiet, sweet, Smart, Loving And Funny Sarah is determined to be an First Place gold medalist for Cheerleading. Sarah has a Cat named Junior And Magic, and a Stuffed Pig named The First Little Pig. Her friends are , Sally (both of whom are Cheerleaders), and Steven Spielberg (who is also her Director). Family and Friends Family * Mr. Briner ': Father * '''Mrs. Briner ': Mother * 'Emily Jean Briner : ' Sarah's Older Twin Sister * '''Britney Mae Daughtery '''And '''Krystal H.Bolash : '''Sarah's Two 'Older Stepsisters * '''Grandma Briner : ' Grandmother * 'Grandpa Reynolds : ' Grandfather (Passed Away In 2015) * Jana Stump : Sarah's Favorite Aunt. * Jeff Stump : Sarah's Favorite Uncle * Barb McDonald : Emily Jean's Aunt * John McDonald : Uncle * Sherry Burton : Aunt * Sheila Briner : Sarah's Indiana Aunt * Terry Briner : Uncle * Justin Stump And Jason Stump : Sarah's Big Cousin * Josh 'Mac' McDonald And Ryan McDonald : Sarah's Older Cousin * Jadalynn Grace McDonald And Leah Faith McDonald : Sarah's Cousin * Kevin Huffman, Tina Marie Huffman And Tiffany Huffman : Sarah's Indiana Cousin * Paul Kimmel, Matt Kimmel And Calvin Kimmel : Sarah's Cousin * Lisa Reising,: Cousin * Kyle McGuire And Eric Mcquire : Cousin * Rylee Joanna Mcquire : Sarah's Little Cousin * Madeline Adrianna Stump : Sarah's Daughter * Maisie Christine Stump And Millie "Miley" Christy Stump : Sarah's Twin Daughter * Maddison "Madison" Paige Stump Melanie "McKenna" Juilanna Stump And Mackenzie "Mckenzie" Stump : Sarah's Triplet Daughters * May Belle Kailey Stump Mckenna Alice Stump Louise Bailey Stump And Blakely Alicia Stump : Sarah's Youngest Daughter Friends * Brittany Lescher : Sarah's Best friend * Susie Whitmarsh And Bailey Ward: Sarah's Califorina friend * Monica Glinsey : Sarah's Friend * Avery : Sarah's Cheer Buddy * Sam Neill, Laura Dern And Samuel L. Jackson : Movie Star Friend * Steven Spielberg : Director * Kayla Stearns : Sarah's Friend * Derek Sinclair And Jenny Schaper : Cheer Coach Books * Sarah Briner By:Mary Casanova * Sarah, Ready to Fly And Cheer! By : Mary Casanova Movie * Sarah Loves Everything Doll See Sarah Briner (doll) * Face Mold: Josefina Mold * Skin: Light * Hair: Brown * Eyes: Dark blue Collection See: Sarah's Collection See Also * Minor Characters in Sarah's Family And Friends Trivia * Sarah was the first Girl of the Year to have an outfit that was not generally available;Sarah's Yellow Shirt With Flower Skirt Outfit was only available when purchasing her starter collection.